Daily Challenge
Daily Challenge is a special mode in Bloons Tower Defense 5 that was added in an update on Jan 27, 2012. The player must beat the pre-defined track with some special conditions, like a restriction to only certain types of towers. The Daily Challenge changes at midnight (GMT/UTC). Rewards The player is rewarded with Monkey Money for completing the Daily Challenge once a day and also gets a Medal and Awesome Points for the specific number of challenges completed. Trivia *The player must be registered and logged in with a Ninja Kiwi account to attempt Daily Challenges. *The game cannot be saved during Daily Challenges. *You must be at least Rank 18 to play Daily Challenges. History #Jan 27, 2012 - Monkey Lane, Easy - Dart Monkey, Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Bomb Tower #Jan 28, 2012 - Bloon Circles, Easy - Tack Shooter, Boomerang Thrower, Glue Gunner, Monkey Apprentice, $800 starting cash #Jan 29, 2012 - Park Path, Easy - Ice Tower, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Dartling Gun, $1000 starting cash #Jan 30, 2012 - Mount Magma, Easy - Boomerang Thrower, Super Monkey, Monkey Village, Mortar Tower #Jan 31, 2012 - Archipelago, Deflation - Bomb Tower, Glue Gunner, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Apprentice, survive waves from 26 to 65 #Feb 1, 2012 - Switch, Easy - Boomerang Thrower, Ninja Monkey, Bomb Tower, Monkey Ace, $800 starting cash #Feb 2, 2012 - Monkey Lane, Apopalypse - Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Dartling Gun, survive through wave 65, $800 starting cash #Feb 3, 2012 - Park Path, Medium - Tack Shooter, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Ace, Banana Farm, Mortar Tower, $800 starting cash #Feb 4, 2012 - "Ice and Fire" (Castle, Medium) - Bomb Tower, Ice Tower, Monkey Apprentice, Mortar Tower, Pineapple #Feb 5, 2012 - Castle, Easy - Dart Monkey, Boomerang Thrower, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Apprentice #Feb 6, 2012 - Bloon Circles, Deflation - Dart Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Bomb Tower, Mortar Tower, survive waves from 26 to 65 (This challenge was changed to Castle, Deflation for the part of the day. It could be also finished after wave 56, but NinjaKiwi fixed it.) #Feb 7, 2012 - "Pass 10 Epic Rounds With Lots o' Cash" (Park Path, Medium) - All Towers Available, survive waves from 85 to 95, $200,000 starting cash #Feb 8, 2012 - Archipelago, Medium - Dart Monkey, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Apprentice, Monkey Village #Feb 9, 2012 - "Super Clock" (Clock, Easy) - Dart Monkey, Super Monkey, Monkey Village, Pineapple, $4000 starting cash #Feb 10, 2012 - "Where'd My Towers Go?" (Castle, Medium) - Banana Farm, Road Spikes, Pineapple, survive waves from 10 to 45, $15,000 starting cash, 500 lives #Feb 11, 2012 - "Strapped for Cash" (Castle, Hard) - All Towers Available, survive through wave 50, $0 starting cash, reward increased to $150 Monkey Money #Feb 12, 2012 - "Harrison's Challenge" (Monkey Lane, Hard) - Tack Shooter, Bomb Tower, Monkey Apprentice, Dartling Gun (This challenge was introduced on Easy difficulty but it was changed to Hard during the day) #Feb 13, 2012 - "Switch it up" (Switch, Medium) - Dart Monkey, Ice Tower, Super Monkey, Monkey Apprentice #Feb 14, 2012 - "Davy Jones Locker" (Archipelago, Medium) - All Towers Available except Monkey Buccaneer #Feb 15, 2012 - "Ice, Wind, & Fire" (The Rink, Hard) - Ice Tower, Monkey Apprentice, $1000 starting cash #Feb 16, 2012 - "Dart Monkeys a plenty (Park Path, Medium)" - Dart Monkey, Road Spikes, Pineapple, no Special Agents allowed, survive through wave 40 #Feb 17, 2012 - "Classic BTD" (The Rink, Easy) - Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Bomb Tower, Ice Tower, Super Monkey, no Special Agents allowed #Feb 18, 2012 - "Long Siege" (Castle, Medium) - All Towers Available, survive waves from 10 to 100, $3000 starting cash, 400 lives, reward increased to $150 Monkey Money #Feb 19, 2012 - "Air and Sea" (Castle, Easy) - Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Road Spikes, Pineapple, $850 starting cash #Feb 20, 2012 - "Apopalypse Now" (Mount Magma, Apopalypse) - 'Sniper Monkey, Mortar Tower, Dartling Gun, Banana Farm, Pineapple, survive through wave 40, $4000 starting cash (was introduced with final wave 50 and $1000 starting cash, it changed during the day) #Feb 21, 2012 - '"Crop Dusting" (Bloon Circles, Medium) - Glue Gunner, Monkey Ace, Banana Farm, Pineapple, $2000 starting cash #Feb 22, 2012 - "Two of a Kind" (Park Path, Hard) - All Towers Available but no more than 2 of any Tower and Special Agent type #Feb 23, 2012 - "Time's Up" (Clock, Easy) - Boomerang Thrower, Bomb Tower, Monkey Ace, Dartling Gun, $1000 starting cash #Feb 24, 2012 - "Sniper Alley" (Monkey Lane, Easy) - Sniper Monkey, Banana Farm, Pineapple, no Special Agents allowed, $1000 starting cash, 1 life #Feb 25, 2012 - "Pirates and Ninjas" (Archipelago, Medium) - Ninja Monkey, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Village, Banana Farm, Pineapple, $1000 starting cash #Feb 26, 2012 - "A Stroll Down Monkey Lane" (Monkey Lane, Deflation) - Dart Monkey, Bomb Tower, Glue Gunner, Mortar Tower, Road Spikes, survive waves from 20 to 50, $20000 starting cash, 50 lives #Feb 27, 2012 - "Roger That Gold Leader" (Park Path, Easy) - Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, $2000 starting cash #Feb 28, 2012 - "Mortar and Tack" (The Rink, Easy) - Dart Monkey (level 1 only), Mortar Tower, $2000 starting cash #Feb 29, 2012 - "Nature Calls" (Park Path, Medium) - Super Monkey (max. 2nd upgrades in both paths available), given free 10 Bloonberry Bushes, 1 Beekeeper & 5 Super Monkey Storms, survive through wave 55, $0 starting cash #Mar 1, 2012 - "Plumb In Front" (Switch, Hard) - Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Boomerang Thrower, Ice Tower, max. 5 Towers at a time, survive through wave 40, $2000 starting cash (initially Road Spikes were available but they were removed during the day) #Mar 2, 2012 - "It Takes A Village" (Bloon Circles, Apopalypse) - Boomerang Thrower, Bomb Tower, Ice Tower, Monkey Village, Road Spikes, Pineapple, given 1 free Bloonsday Device, survive through wave 60, $4000 starting cash, 50 lives #Mar 3, 2012 - "A Cool Challenge" (The Rink, Hard) - Dart Monkey, Bomb Tower, Monkey Village, Road Spikes, no Special Agents allowed #Mar 4, 2012 - "One Ring to Rule Them All" (Mount Magma, Medium) - All Towers Available except Monkey Village, Road Spikes, Pineapple, no more than 1 of any Tower and Special Agent type, given 1 free Bloonsday Device #Mar 5, 2012 - "Heart of the Maelstorm" (Bloon Circles, Medium) - Tack Shooter, given 1 free Meerkat Spy, survive waves from 40 to 60, $20000 starting cash #Mar 6, 2012 - "Martial Arts Masters" (Switch, Medium) - Boomerang Thrower, Ninja Monkey, Road Spikes, Pineapple, given 1 free Meerkat Spy #Mar 7, 2012 -''' "Low Tek"' ' (The Rink, Easy)' - All Towers Available except Road Spikes and Pineapple, no tower upgrades allowed #Mar 8, 2012 - '"Deflate the Clock" (Clock, Deflation)''' - All Towers Available, survive waves from 30 to 50 Category:Modes Category:All Pages Category:Additions